life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Dana Ward
Dana (born July 11, 1995) is a student at Blackwell Academy. She is a cheerleader who lives in the Prescott Dormitory. Dana is mean to Max and friends with Victoria and her crew. Story October 7th Max sees Dana in the hallway outside the Science Lab talking to Justin as Max makes her way to the bathroom after Jefferson's Class. On her way back to the bathroom to save the blue haired girl from Nathan, Max sees Dana again and wishes she could tell someone what was going on. Later, in the Prescott Dormitory, Max goes to get Warren's flash drive, but sees a sticky note saying that Dana borrowed it to watch movies while she studied. Just as Max heads towards Dana’s room, Juliet emerges and locks Dana inside, demanding that Dana “Tell the truth”. Dana listens through the door as Juliet tells Max about Victoria's claims that Dana sexted Juliet's boyfriend, Zachary. When Juliet finishes, Dana talks to Max through her door, saying she's innocent, and to look for proof in Victoria's room. Once Max proves to Juliet that Dana is innocent, Juliet lets her out and Dana forgives her friend, also saying Juliet has to do her laundry. Inside her room, Dana thanks Max for helping out, expressing her disbelief at Juliet’s actions. She then explains that not everyone in the Vortex Club gets along, saying that Victoria creeps her out and that she wouldn't let Zachary touch her. Dana says it’s a good thing Max is a loner, but comments on how Warren obviously likes her. If Max finds Dana’s pregnancy test, and then rewinds so Dana doesn’t catch her, she and Max talk about a ‘rumour’ Max heard. Dana confesses that she was pregnant. She can say that it was a mistake and implies that she had an abortion. This seems to be verified by the Clinic Note on her table. Dana then hints at the identity of the “deadbeat dad”. After the conversation, Dana compliments Max’s spirit, then playfully teases her about the flash drive so Warren has an excuse to bug her. There is a letter from Logan in Dana's room that says he would help Dana out financially, implying he was the father. (Max later confirms this, hoping this jackass will use protection next time.) There is also a best-selling maternity book by Dr. Bill, a syndicated radio host, along with a clinic note. Dana had a doctor's appointment on October 2nd at the Center for Women's Health that was related to "Fertility, Pregnancy & Childbirth". Trivia *Her room number in the Prescott Dormitory is 218. *On Facebook, Dana has 1083 friends and 2554 subscribers. There is a chat message open from Trevor, who wanted to spend time with Dana but she didn't reply. There is also a post by Juliet thanking Dana for party favors. *Her room slate initially says “Go!” and STOMP ‘EM BiGFOOTS!” Episode Two: Out of Time Gallery dana1.jpg|Dana talking to Max Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters